Digital Freedom
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: When Harry Potter is forced to roam all day long while his family has fun with money, he meets the Digimon Tamers. Will this be his chance to have new friends that were semi-normal? Or would this just bite him in the rear as well? This isn't a Takato/Harry story
1. Chapter 1

**Lovable here, listen I don't own either Harry Potter or Digimon. If I did, Harry wouldn't have gone through what he did. Sure the series was great, but how does an abused kid like Harry become heroic and self scarificing? He has to be a little selfish, and maybe a bit distrusting of those he can't read well. HENCE . This is a place to write fan made fiction. Its not profitable. That is why I am only posting this in this chapter.**

Harry Potter sighed. It was his twelveth birthday and he was practically alone in Japan with his family. His uncle had told him to get out of the hotel and not to come back until nightfall. So the twelve year old started to walk. In his hand was a deck of cards with the words CardGame on both ends with a blue circle in the center green background, and blue circle arrows.. They were digimon cards. Something Dudley had grown out of, but Harry hadn't.

"I wish you were real, Liollmon." Harry told his most prized card, Liollmon. He sighed, Placing the rest of his cards away as he stared at the golden lion cub digimon. "Then I'd have a true friend." He pulled out his hand held card reading device. Then placed them in his pocket.

"Takatomon!"

"Guilmon, not now." Harry paused, looking into the park's trees, but couldn't see anything. If it wasn't for the mon, the pre-teen would have thought it was a snake. "We have to figure out how to save Calumon!" Harry frowned, making his way to the voices.

"But Takatomon-"

"Guilmon, please-"

"It's here!" Harry walked around the turned, and bam, there they were. At least four tamers. They spotted him and froze.

"I have nothing against Digimon." He said quickly, holdng his hands up. The group caught his accent quickly.

"Are you a British Tamer?" A sandy blond asked. Harry winced, shaking his head no.

"No, I'm just a kid who is misunderstood."

"Aren't we all?" The red haired girl said and Harry studied her and gasped. "Yes yes, digimon queen." Harry blushed.

"Sorry, I should know by now how that feels. I'm a little famous back home too."

"For what? Reading out loud?"

"For stopping a mass murderer." He said like it was an everyday thing. The humans gaped, and the digimon looked confused.

"Takatomon, what is a mass murderer?" Guilmon asked his tamer.

"A very bad person." The dark haired boy said, eyeing Harry. "I'm Henrī, this is Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Jerī, Leomon, Kenta, and Kazu. You are?"

"Harry."

"Harī?" Jerī asked.

"Close enough. I'll most likely pronounce your name Jerry."

"That's fine. Are you just visiting?"

"Yeah, it's my summer break right now. I don't have school until September."

"Ah. How long are you here for?"

"Knowing my family? I'll be left behind, so my teachers will probably come and get me."

"They don't sound very nice."

"Your friend is missing?" Harry asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, his name is Calumon. He helps digimon digivolve." Harry tilted his head.

"They need help digivolving?"

"I don't think so, but it helps to make things easier." Harry nodded, and Takato sighed. "We have to find him. You see a Digimon called Makuramon kidnapped Calumon, and kidnapped him for his leaders, the Sovereigns. We don't really know for sure who that is yet."

"I could come and help. I may not seem it, but I can fight, and my abilities make facing monsters easy."

"Abilities?"

"Because your not normal muggles I can tell you. I'm a wizard." Harry waited for disbelieve.

"Eh, if monsters made out of data exsist, why not magic?" Kazu said, shrugging. "So Harī, want to help us, huh?"

"Hang on, I want proof." Rika protested.

"Grab something that could be used as a weapon." The girl did as asked. "Expelliumus!" The stick went flying from her hand. "Wengardium Leviosa!" IT floated on its own. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. At least you'll be pulling your weight, unlike them." She pointed to the digimonless muggles." Harry nodded. Glancing around he frowned. "What?"

"I'm not getting expelled from Hogwarts? I used magic in front of nonmagical humans."

"Maybe its different for Japan?" Jerī asked, her partner nodded. "So Harī, are you hungry?"

"Kind of. I ran out of money yesterday."

"Well, do you want to eat with me? I'm having Leomon talk to my father tonight. I could introduce you as one of the kids going with."

"Sure, that's a good idea." Harry followed her home. He listened as the Digimon explained what was going on, and Harry explained he would protect her to the best of his ability. Harry explained how many others were going and that they would try and keep contact. The man thanked him, and they ate.

When he returned to the hotel, things went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Harī winced as he looked at his aunt and uncle. He was laying against the door, back aching as he waited for the beating to end. Once it did, he stood up. Not once had he screamed. Not once had he cried. He learned that it just made his uncle even more angry.

"I'm not coming back for a while. I'm going to help a few people look for their friend. He was kidnapped two days ago." Harry whispered, turning around. He grabbed his back that had his clothes, jacket, potions, vault key, photo album and his passports. He also grabbed his broom, getting a glare from his family.

"Don't come back."

"I have to next year." With that, Harry ran out of the hotel. He skidded to a stop beside Rika and nearly collapsed beside her as his back twinged in protest. He reched into his backpack and pulled out a vile of pain releaver. "That's better."

"You're not sick, are you?" Kenta asked, making the Brit wince.

"No, my cousin is a bully, thats all." They gaped at him. "Thats all I'm telling."

"Fine." Harry all but ignored them as they walked through the portal.

"Harī, are you sure you're okay, you look a bit warn." Henry asked. Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"Just a feeling." Harry sighed out, "this is going to be like a test."

"Are you saying you've been tested this way before?" Renamon asked, getting a nod. Harry transfigured his glasses to goggles as the area became foggy. Then tinted them as it became bright.

"Where are we?"

"A data field." Harry grabbed Kenta's arm,and Takato grabbed Kazu's.

"So what's England like?" Jerry asked.

"I only really know what Surrey and magical London is like. I didn't get out a lot. But I know Diagon Alley and Hogsmead, magical cities, really well."

"Thats cool." Kazu said, grinning. Then there was a glitch, and things turned upside down. Harry rolled his eyes as Jerry said a certian way was down. Down they went. Harry sat on his broom, gliding with Kenta on the back.

"You actually ride a broom?" Harry huffed at Rika, and zoomed in a dive, mindful of Kenta, and touched down on the ground.

"Are you insane?"" Kenta cried, falling on his butt.

"Nope, just a daredevil." Harry shouldered his broom with a sigh. The rest of the group arrived.

"Are you insane!" Henry all but yelled. Harry winced at the tone, instantly hanging his head.

"I'm sorry." The group shared looks.

"No, I am, I shouldn't have yelled." Henry looked at his fellow tamers for help. "Harī, please look at me." Green eyes looked up. "I am sorry." The emeralds were filled with fear. "Harī are you with me?"

"It's my fault."

"Snap out of it!" Rika hissed, and Harry's flinched back.

"Anger won't work, Rika!" Henry exclaimed, "he's been abused!" More flinching, "hey, it's okay. You're not with them, Harī. It's me Henrī. Remember? Me and Terriermon are your new friends." Green eyes started to clear, resembling a look Suzie would wear.

"Promise."

"Yes, I promise." Harry smiled smally, and closed his eyes as he fainted. When he woke up again, He was being shook. "We got to run, Harī." Harry blinked, still dazed. Henry sighed, pulling him along. They got to where they were safe, and Harry was awake awake. He saw the stampeed and sighed when the flaming man type digimon was destroyed.

"Harry, are you okay?" Kazu asked softly, getting a blank look.

"I flashed back, didn't I?" The tamers nodded and the wizard sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He frowned, looking around. "Where's the light?"

"It's nighttime." Jerry smiled, handing him a cookie. "Are you okay now?" Harry nodded, eating the treat. His eyes brightened. "What?"

"It has chocolate!" He giggled. Rika rolled her eyes. "Hey! I only just discovered the world of chocolate last year!" He winced, looking down as he finsihed his cookie off. "I...I sense something. I meet up with you guys again, okay?"

"Are you crazy? We need to stay together!" Rika protested, grabbing his arm.

"No, I need to do this. I know we will see each other again. Please let me go!" Harry said softly. "I...it's supposed to be this way." With that, Harry blinked out of their sight.

"Where did he go?" Kenta asked, wide eyed.

"Where he needed to be." Terriermon said, frowning. "Momentai."

* * *

"Where am I now?" Harry muttered, sighing, "great, stupid magical core!" Harry looked around and noticed he seemed to bee in an area that belongs in Africa. "Okay, I'm in the Saharah of the digital plane. Now what?"

"Lio Claw!"

"Thunder Fist!" A pained cry echoed through Harry's ears. He started running, and came across a sad sight. A Beetlemon beating up a BlackLiollmon, and a Liollmon passed out behind them. Harry winced as BlackLiollmon was forced down by a Lightning Blitz.

"Hey, you big bully!" Harry yelled, and both digimon looked at him.

"Get out of here! He'll absorb you!" The BlackLiomon said, wincing.

"Not without you and your friend!" Harry pulled out his wand. "_Stupify!"_ The digimon brushed it off. "I'm not letting you hurt them!" Harry fired the spell again.

"Look out!"

"Thunder Fist!

"Fallen Lio Claw!"

"Lio Claw!" Both BlackLiollmon and Liollmon attacked, and Beetlemon backed off.

"This is insane. I'm out of here!"

"Liollmon, BlackLiollmon, are you okay?" Just as Harry asked, two Digivices appeared. "No way...both of you?"

"You're a human, and our partner?" Harry nodded, "but you used an attack!"

"I'm a wizard. I use magic." The pre-teen rubbed there ears. "So is Fallen Lio Claw and Lio Claw your special moves?"

"Uh-huh. So what now? Are you going to make us stronger?"

"Eventually, but first, I need to find out what to do. I'm following my insticts."

"That normally works for us." They started to walk, and the night turned day in a blink.

"I'm Harry, by the way." Harry told them as they started to walk.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry nearly fell on top of BlackLiollmon. He was tired, and felt sick, as in he had a fever, dizzy, and he couldn't breath right. His potions were out, and he needed to find the others. He was worried that his magic wouldn't react to the lion type digimon well.

"So, you are made out of data right now, but are afriad of using magic to get us to your friends?" Harry nodded.

"I feel sick too." But, ignoring this, he grabbed a handful of each digimon's fur and spun. He landed beside Takato, Henry, and a little girl. Terriermon, Guilmon, and Lopmon were also there. "Whoes the little one?"

"My sister. Suzie, you have to stay away from her!"

"Henry, she's a tamer." Harry said, seeing the pink vice.

"Not now Hari."

"But-" Harry stumbled into the dark haired preteen. "I feel dizzy."

"Whoa! Hari?" I tried to grin.

"The one and only. Anyone got an anti-fever potion?"

"Uh...no?"

"M'kay. I'm going to pass out now." When Harry opened his eyes again, he was laying next to Jerry. She was staring at her digivice. "Jerry?"

"He's gone."

"Leomon?" She nodded. Liollmon and BlackLiollmon winced, snuggling closer to him. "I'm sorry Jerry." Harry closed his eyes. "My parents were murdered." Her head shot up. He offered a small smile. "The thing is, I miss them even though I don't remember them. I've been abused since before I can remember. The Wizarding World thinks I have this oh-so-perfect life, but in reality, I'm just a hurt kid, trying to live each year. I have a man after my blood, after all." She didn't respond. "When we leave, I'll probably be leaving to England. Knowing my headmaster, he'll send my potion's professor after me. He **_hates_** me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"When I get home, I'm going to send you a letter with a white snowy owl. I want you to respond to me, you understand? I have nothing back there, but I want to make sure I keep my friends, okay?"

"Okay." Harry sighed. "Hari, why did it have to be Leomon?" The boy winced.

"Fate works in weird ways, Jerry. You could be destined to be stronger, and Leomon was just a step in that. Or he could have been taken to another realm. I really don't know, Jerry." Green eyes drifted to where the others were coming from the gate. "Um, time to get up." Was the last thing Harry remembered saying, before things went black.

"Who is this kid, Takato?"

"A boy who went to the Digital world with us. His name is Hari Potteru?" Rika groaned at Takato.

"Harry Potter, you numbskull! He's British. Hey, there's an owl." Harry groaned as he sat up, glaring at the Hogwarts nondescript owl.

"You owls hate me. Let me guess, Snape's coming to get me?" The adults stared as the owl nodded. Looking about the area, Harry noticed Jerry. "Hey, is Jerry...different to you guys? I mean, she was quiet when Leomon was taken, but she's really bad right now. I talked to her, she sounded like she could move on. I should know, because I've seen some bad stuff." The others shrugged, and Harry took the letter from the owl. "I need a pen." The blond guy handed one over. Harry opened the letter

Dear Mister Potter,  
that was very irresponsible for you to do.  
Professor Snape will come by the hotel  
your family was staying in, at nine pm  
the day you get this. No need to  
respond to my owl. I am very disappointed  
in you.  
Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore

"Yeah, well, bumblebees disappoint me." Harry growled, "I need a ride to Hotel Sunroute Plaza." Harry said to the blond man. "My ride home gets there at nine tonight."

"So an hour from now. Megumi will take you."

"Whaa? Right boss." The brunette said, sighing. "Come on kiddo, lets get going." Harry nodded, and once the car was going, he was asleep again. "I think he's been sick for a while, sir."

"How... covenant for him." Harry groaned as his head cleared.

"Hari, this man is here for you?" The woman asked.

"Yes ma'am, he's my teacher at school." Harry sat up, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry you had to come to Japan for me sir. I was...I just couldn't stand my uncle anymore. He kept going on about me contaminating his son." Severus Snape sneered, "I think I have blood poisoning." The man faltered.

"And how, Mr. Potter would you get Septicemia?"

"My cuts, how else?" Harry whispered, looking away. "I don't think I cleaned all of them, but I...I can only do so much wandless magic when I'm sick or hurt!" The man sighed, grabbing his arms. Harry's Digimon partners growled. "Easy guys, he's safe." Harry looked at his professor. "They're my partners. They _have_ to come too."

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, Harry was waking up with a headache. Looking around, he stiffened.

He was inside a red dome like thing, and sitting in the center was Jerry. His eyes went to his partners, who were hanged up against the wall.

"Jerry, what's going on?" The girl didn't respond, "hello? Jerry, are you okay? Come on, you promised to keep in contact, remember?" She still didn't respond. "Guys, are you okay?"

"Sure thing partner." Both replied, "but are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You are a strange being." A female like voice said softly, echoing in the sphere. Harry stiffened.

"D-Reaper."

"You are not just a human. You wield a strange power. What is it that radiates from you?" The voice questioned.

"I'm a wizard. You're feeling magic."

"Magic is an energy that is a myth."

"So is digital being." Harry spat back, glaring around him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Humans have evolved to the point where they are destroying themselves. War, disease, abuse, they are obsolete."

"No we're not!" Harry stood, electricity shooting from his fingers. Red tentacles shot out and dragged him to hang by his digimon.

"Humans must be deleted."

"NO! Stop it! Humans also protect! Mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers-"

"That is why your family abuses you?" Harry fell silent as the being pulled memories forward. "You all must be deleted."

"There are good people too. People who care. People fall in love." A face flashed, but Harry ignored it. "Humans make friends, we have families. Your job wasn't what you are doing! It was to keep things that are harmful deleted, not the good things like digimon and humans!" Harry felt his magic try and destroy the bonds, but couldn't. "My friends will stop you! They will save Jerry and me! Watch!" The red vine like thing curled around his neck.

"I am untouchable."

"Juggernaut won't fail. It will destroy you!" Harry cried out, gasping for air. "They will save us!" He choked, vision dimming. "Henry will save us." Things went dark as Harry's body fell limp.

* * *

When he game to, Beelzemon was talking to Jerry and so was Calumon. Looking around, his breathing quickened. His partners were weakening. The Boy-Who-Lived tried to sit up. Beelzemon and Calumon noticed.

"Who are you, kid?" Beelzemon asked, Harry offered a sad smile.

"Harry. I'm a friend of the tamers. My partners are over there. How did you get captured?"

"I broke in to save Jerry. I was surprised to see you three as well. Calumon wanted to help Jerry." Harry nodded and fell back down, "what is it?"

"I...I was choked by the D-Reaper. My head really hurts. I need better air. I'm sleepy..." And Harry fell into an dream filled sleep

...

_"Hari-kun, come on, my sister is expecting us soon! It's her birthday." Harry saw dream-Harry facing dream-Henry._

_"Coming Henry. I had to call Sev."_

_"Your 'uncle' is strange."_

_"He is the head of Slytherin."_

_"I know, but still." Harry noticed the dream-people where older by maybe three years._

_"I know, I get it. Do you think Suzie will like it?" Dream-Harry held open a bag, showing a stuffed unicorn. Only it looked like a real one and not the fictional. It had silver hair, silver hooves, and silver eyes._

_"She should. Her and Lopmon are happy you are here. Even if its for the summer." Harry watched dream-Harry's face fall._

_"Are you happy I'm here?"_

_"That's a stupid question. I'm happy, Hari-kun." dream-Henry pulled dream-Harry into a hug. "I wish your 'uncle' would move you to Japan. I want to see you everyday of every week."_

_"Me too, but with Voldemort back, it's not safe. I was pushing it coming here, to see you." Harry blushed as dream-Harry kissed dream-Henry. "I love you." The smaller teen whispered._

_"I love you too, Hari. Hari. __Hari!_ Hari!"

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open. All around him, things were returning to semi-normal. Henry was holding him as Takato held Jerry. Harry felt tears enter his eyes as he flung his arms around Henry's neck.

"I got you, Hari." The smaller pre-teen was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"It choked me, Henry. Like Vernon. It was able to bring those memories up." He sobbed. Gasps were heard as this reached everyone else. However, Harry's eyes locked onto the glowing digimon. "NO!" He fought his way from Henry's grip as he fell beside his partners. "You're not leaving me!"

"We'll be back, Harry. We promise."

"Lopmon! Terriermon!" Suzie cried and Henry was holding his digimon partner. Harry distantly paid attention as he held his two Digimon sobbing.

"You knew this would happen!" Henry screamed at his father.

"Henry I had no choice." Harry stood, facing the man with a sad smile.

"We never do, do we? Liollmon, BlackLiollmon, thank you for being there for me. We will see each other again someday. Soon. Fate works in strange ways. Though you are a part of me, and I you, we will always find each other." Harry hugged the two, "just when I thought I'd have a new start."

"Harry-" BlackLiollmon smiled back, "we love you Harry. We've only known each other for a short while, but its been fun. You helped me save my brother. I'm sorry we couldn't help save you with the D-Reaper."

"You did your best." Harry smiled and the others said their good byes as the digimon disappeared into the portal. Harry faced the others, tears streaming. "I have to go back guys. Japan isn't my home, England is. I...I'll miss all of you. If a white owl pecks on your window, it's my letter." Harry faced Henry, who held out the key-chain.

"The password is centuar."

"Thank you, for everything, Henry." Harry hugged him, pecking his check. "I wish I had more time. Good-bye. Centuar."

* * *

**So that was the end of Digital freedom. Sorry that it was so rushed, and spaced. I had it done, but on paper. So it was even more rushed there. I added to the story on the computer. Tell me how you liked it, if there should be a sequel.**

**I would like to thank Dark Neko 4000 for being faithful to this story. I am sure there are others, but Dark Neko has reviewed almost every chapter. So thank you!**


	5. FILLER CHAPTER

**A reviewer has pointed out that I need a filler between 3-4. So here it is.**

Harry relaxed onto the bed once they landed in the hotel. His digimon jumped up beside him. Severus sighed, setting to work on his potions to heal his student.

"Harry, what all has the Dursley's done to you?"

"Emotional mostly. They say I'm a freak, and I honestly think I am." The pre-teen muttered, sleepy already. He just wanted to get better and go say good-bye to Henry. Why it was Henry, Harry didn't know. He didn't even get why he trusted the other so well.

"And beatings?" Harry shrugged. "Harry, you cannot go back there."

"I..." Harry swallowed, "when I tried to tell Dumbledore, he brushed me off. Everyone has this high expectation of me. I want to stay here, Professor. However, I know for a fact, Voldemort will be back. He's not dead yet."

"Harry, let the adults handle him."

"Just like I should have let the adults handle him when he went after the stone? I thought it was _you_!" Severus sighed.

"That was my fault. I'm so used to the abused kids ending up in my house or Hufflepuff, or they are really timid like Longbottom. I am sorry, Harry."

"Why did you have to act like you hated me?"

"Because I thought it'd be easier. Now, what are they?" Harry was forced to explain Digimon to his teacher. "And they will protect you?"

"Yes sir. I help them in digivolving, and they give their lives to fight for me." Severus nodded.

"Harry, I am going to give you some dreamless draught to help you sleep, okay?" Harry nodded, and soon, he was asleep.


End file.
